sticks stones and hand grenades
by mieo12321
Summary: this story is planed to start 1 year after the night howlers and will go through the highs and lows of nick and Judy's life. will they become more than friends or will they drift apart to total strangers? find out!
1. Chapter 1 good morning?

Hello, my name is mieo12321. I am an aspiring writer from Illinois U.S.A. i am a minor (under 18) and for privacy concerns i'll just tell you i'm 17. I hope to make this a career or at least a hobby, but just know i am learning and have far to go before i can say i am a writer. First off i might make a few references to the work of the wonderful writer Anguirus1955, but i will only make references to a few names of characters within his story and maybe some more details (without spoilers of course). When you see (#) (#=a number) it will be explained in a thing at the bottom, it will make sense when it happens. So without further adieu

* * *

Sticks, Stones, And Hand Grenades

* * *

ch1 good morning?

* * *

Nick's pov

Beep, beep, beep, beep, the alarm clock rang. Bam my hand hit the alarm clock, then i checked it "6:30" i said groggily i sighed then slowly got out of bed and looked around at my apartment. "Ok" i thought " i have to get dressed, eat breakfast, and meet carrots at fur bucks by 7:30"."that's Doable. I ate a healthy breakfast of shredded minny sheep, and blueberries followed by some apple juice. I then brushed my teeth i made sure to get all of them including my tongue. "Judy hates morning breath" i thought. I then put my uniform on taking care to pin my badge carefully on my chest, then i put on my watch, and aviator sunglasses i looked in the mirror and straightened my Z.P.D. badge that said officer Wilde and under that it said 2435. I looked in the mirror and said "lookin good as usual" i checked my phone and there was a text from judy, it said the following

Judy: Are you ready yet?  
Nick: walking out right now  
Judy: OK i might be late my neighbor is in the shower  
Nick: when are you going to find A new place? At least a place With your own bathroom in the apartment.  
Judy: nick we have been over this I like to be frugal with my money. Besides I've grown to like my neighbors.  
Nick: wich ones the old snow leopard That has P.T.S.D. from world war 3. Or The oxx and ordy gay couple that always (ram there horns)?  
Judy: nick come on you know What i mean. And what were Those (air quotes) for  
Nick: Nothing (; I'll see you at fur bucks  
Judy: OK bye nicky  
Nick: bye carrots

"Ram there horns" i Chuckled as i walked out into my car.

* * *

Judy's pov

"Bye carrots" nick texted. I put down my phone then knocked on the bathroom door. i heard a crash and a "God damn it" from inside the bathroom. I sighed then walked back to my apartment. I put on my uniform and hat on and walked out to see nick waiting there with his car. I got in and said "hi nick"

"hey Judy" he responded. "Hey" he said "that was a quick shower". "Yeah i know" i said "i didn't have time. "Let me guess" nick said with a chuckle "one of your neighbors were in there" "ugh" i said "nick come on get off my tail about it" he said with a ear to ear smile "all right all right carrots i'll stop" the newscast on nick's car radio caught my ear, i said "nick can you turn it up". the news caster was louder and easier to hear. "in other news" the news caster said "the crime boss komo domo in reptilia has been linked to many assassinations in zootopia but nothing is concrete. All we know is that all of the alleged assassinations have had some explosive use in the act. The reptilian police have no comment on the situation. I said to nick " do you think they will get someone in Savannah square? Nick said "i don't know i guess will have to wait to find out."(1)

We arrived at the coffee shop at 7:45 we walked in and i could see the looks nick were getting from the other animals, distrust, disgust, and worst of all, surprise he was a police officer. He walked by like he didn't notice. I thought "even after he risked his life to stop bellweather from releasing the night howler flower to the 11.3% of the population who were predators to keep control of the city through fear, people still hated and distrusted him for being a fox.(2) Huh what a world we live in"

"and what would you like" the cashier asked. "Huh" i said. Nick told the cashier (a female badger) "she wants the carrot and cinnamon cappuccino with cinna sugar on top"(3) she looked at judy and said "do you want what the fox said?" nick chuckled but all i could think and say was that's not his name! Her smile faded and she glanced worried at nick and said " oh! I thought you were buying him a drink because of well you know". "What" i said "because of what" "well she said "because i thought he was homeless" i looked at her with anger in my eyes and said "he most certainly is not, he is a hard working police officer and the best friend i ever had!" By that point all of the color had drained from her muzzle and she said "i'm sorry ma'am i didn't mean to offend you" "well" i said "i'm not the one who was insulted" she looked at nick then looked at his badge and begrudgingly said "sorry officer Wilde" "thank you" i said " now our drinks please".

after we left nick turned to me and said "you didn't need to do that" at that point all my anger boiled up and i yelled "yes i did!" . Nick looked at me surprised and his ears went down. "oh nick" I said worried "i didn't mean to yell but you deserve better than how that..that bitch treated you." Nick's mouth curled into a smile for only a second and then said "Judy ever since i was a young cub i have been looked down on by everyone for what i am. I've..i've" nick stuttered looking for the words "i've gotten used to it" he said sadly tears in his eyes. This is one of the only times i have seen nick cry other than the time a young fox cub was shot and died in nick's arms. "Its..its just not right" i say. Nick looked at me tears in my eyes from a mix of anger and sadness and tears in his from the astonishment he had. He than said "it will take more than a bunny cops speech to change people's mind. He looked around realizing a crowd had formed. "Judy" nick said wiping his eyes with his paw "i think we should go to the precinct". I looked around to only see face after face looking back at me. I sniffled and walked to nick's car and we drove to the precinct.

Nick on the way looked at me with those emerald eyes full of tears and said in a week voice "thank you judy" "nick it's the right thing to do" i said "now stop crying or you're going to make me cry you big baby. We both laughed and continued to the precinct in silent reflection of this mornings events and secretly how glad we were for each other's support.

* * *

Ok that was chapter one of my first fan fiction thank you if you've gotten this far and if you liked it follow me or the story i am releasing chapter two soon but with school starting i might be delayed. The next chapter should be longer than this one this chapter was just to show the state of nick and Judy's relationship and the mindset of zootopias citizens of prey If you have any positive criticism please comment and i'll try to use the criticism and reply thanks.

(1) komo domo is the name of the main antagonist in the story (reckless endangerment) which is such a good read i can't explain, if you are interested go to Anguirus1955 page on this sight he is such a good author.

(2) 11.3% is the number of predator to prey but it is also a number in the theory that predators are african americans and the night howlers are cocaine and smellweather is the us government in the 1960 trying to make the 11.3% look bad. If you want to read more search about it it will probably come up under zootopia theories. I'm no conspiracy theorist but

(3) cinna sugar is a 50/50 cinnamon and sugar mix that goes well on hot beverages like hot chocolate or coffee. Thank you for reading love you all.


	2. ch 2 a regular day in a irregular office

**Hello everyone sorry for the space in between this chapter and the last one i have recently made a deal with a user by the name of** **Deathblade451 to be his writing buddy aka some fresh eyes that can help by giving incite, grammar help, and basically just someone that reads his stories other than him that can directly impact and correct the stories and fluency of the plot. He in thanks to my help invited me back to help on future chapters, agreed to help me on my story including this chapter so if you see any italics it's him, and made my fursona and internet name (mieo) a character that is semi important to the plot and might even return if i'm lucky. The story where i helped in is it's not easy by Deathblade451 go check him out and give him lots of love.**

 _ **Hi everybody, by the way mieo your character will come back as a side character and will pop up every once in awhile.**_

 **Thanks deathblade so without further procrastination...**

* * *

Ch 2

* * *

A normal day in a irregular office.

* * *

7 hours after the coffee shop

"Ugh this damn thing" Nick grunted while trying to force paper into the printer. "God ughh" he yelled louder than he wanted. He looked around sheepishly and found that 3 mammals were staring at him and officer Grass, a tan goat was trying to withhold laughter, rather poorly Nick noted. Nick was about to draw his tranquilizer and turn the printer into a pincushion, when Judy with a amused look on her face took the paper from his paws and perfectly fitted it into the printer. Nick looked at the printer in utter amazement as it started spitting out reports. "I swear carrots" he chuckled "if i didn't know any better i would have thought you were magic" Judy just rolled her eyes and shoots back "I may be magic but don't think you can walk away and leave me with all of these freshly printed reports" Nick then remembered why he was jamming thin slices of trees into the demonic printer. "Oh shit!" Nick exclaimed "What!?" Judy yelled in surprise now on high alert for danger "What is it Nick?"

"I need to complete and hand in all of these by 5:00" Nick said rushing away with at least 100 pages of reports in his arms. Judy rolled her eyes and followed behind him to his desk where he was already feverishly working on his reports. "Hmm" Judy sighed "Shouldn't you have been done with these before lunch?" "I chose not to" Nick said eyes still glued on the papers and pen still frantically scribbling. "Huh" Judy said with a smirk "Chose not to or were being lazy" "I prefer the term procrastination" Nick shot back. "Sly fox" Judy said. And without missing a beat Nick responded "Dumb bunny". for the past two years of knowing each other this had turned into a game with them that they both enjoyed even though they both hated stereotyping. "Well" Judy said happily "have fun with the result of your procrastination Nicky" "yeah yeah" Nick said with a smug grin.

Judy was walking out of the precinct followed closely behind by Nick. "Hey Carrots" ick said. "Oh hey Nick. Did you get all of your reports done?" judy responded "Yes and with 3 minutes to spare" Nick responded triumphantly. "Good" Judy said "God knows you don't want to make Bogo mad" they both smiled remembering once when Nick was late with his reports and Chief Bogo made him be a meter made in the part of Sahara Square where most of his friends from his hustling days were. Judy said "Well bye Nick" turning towards her car. "Wait. Hopps" Nick shouted. Judy turned around with a look of questioning in her eyes.

"Hey uhh…. Do you want to come over tonight I rented Back to the Future 3 and don't feel like watching it alone" he said casually. "Oh umm" Judy says "I don't know if I should with work tomorrow" "come on Hopps" Nick pleaded "You said you wanted to see it and I've only got it rented for 24 hours" "Hmm" Judy smiled "Ok." she said "I'll bring the popcorn. How does 7 sound?" "Perfect" Nick exclaimed. "Ok see you then Nicky" Judy says. "See ya carrots" Nick responded.

The time was 6:55 Nick had already put the disk in and straightened his apartment up for Judy's arrival. "Why am I so nervous?" Nick thought "It's just a movie. but I feel so antsy" "Snap out of it Nick" he thought "It's just Judy. Not like we're going to" Ding! Dong! Nick's door bell rang snapping him out of his thoughts and into reality. Nick getting up from the couch said "come in. its unlocked" the door swung open revealing Judy in a yellow t shirt and black sweatpants almost the same color as Nick's nose. "Hey Nick" Judy said happily. "Hey Carrots" Nick says "here I'll go make this" Nick said while taking the microwave Pup Corn brand popcorn bag from Judy and throwing it in the microwave.

"I heard from my sister this movie is really good" Judy says. "I heard Mike .J Foxy did really good in this" Nick shouted from the kitchen while pouring the popcorn into a bowl.

Nick came out of the kitchen and plopped down onto the couch next to a already sitting Judy. "Ready?" Nick asked judy. "Yep." Judy said while getting into a comfortable position on the couch.

About three fourths through the movie Judy fell asleep leaning on Nick. He looked down at the bunny snuggled against his chest. He smiled and thought while stroking her ears "Judy is so beautiful" Nick then had a flash of more impure thoughts. "Stop it" Nick thought "Why am I thinking that way about Judy? Am I truly attracted to her? No it can't be besides she probably doesn't feel the same towards me" Just then Judy stirred. Nick thought he had said the last part aloud, but Judy was just dreaming. "Huh" Nick thought "she is beautiful though" for the rest of the movie Nick couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted Judy. When the movie ended he gently woke Judy. Judy awoke feeling a warm soft sensation on her right side that she oddly liked. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with a green shirt. She looked up and saw Nick smiling at her. "Morning sleepy head" Nick said. Judy then realising she was snuggling up to Nick got off of him and said "Oh Nick I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I just fell asleep" "No Judy" Nick said "It's ok I didn't mind at all" Judy was relieved he didn't mind, and said "Thank you Nick. What time is it?" Nick looked at his watch and said "It's 9:08 Fluff" "Oh" Judy said "I should be getting back to my apartment"

As Judy walked out she couldn't stop thinking about nick. "Whats wrong with me" she thought "am I falling for Nick? No I can't be, how could a bunny love a fox? But I can't stop thinking about him. Maybe. Just maybe he feels the same way?" After Nick closed the door he couldn't shake the warm fuzzy feeling inside his chest when he thought of Judy. "Do I love her?" he thought. He opened his phone and looked through his photos until he found the picture of Judy and him. Judy's head was to the left of Nick's and she was smiling almost radiating energy and happiness, Nick was wearing his sunglasses far enough on his snout that his eyes were showing and he was grinning. "Hmm" Nick sighed when he looked at Judy in the photo. "I think. I think I do" Nick whispered to himself.

* * *

 **Ok hey people of the internet. This chapter had some different formatting and structure than 1 sorry if that threw you off but the chapters from now on will be formatted similarly to this one. As I said in ch 1 this chapter was longer than 1. I'd like to thank Deathblade451 for proof reading this chapter, he is a really nice guy (Aww thanks buddy) and a good author (I'm not anything special) I am hoping to work more with him in the future. If you have any questions or constructive criticism just comment it and i'll try to get back to you with thanks. Stay tuned for chapter 3 which will be titled (the mind is a strange thing.)**

 **Thanks. love you all...yes even you.**

 **-mieo**


	3. ch 3 the mind is a strange thing

**Hey guys..and that one girl, welcome to chapter 3 of my fan fic sticks stones and hand grenades. This story has gotten more views every day and I just want to thank all of you for supporting me and my endeavor. I would just like to thank deathblade4515 for all of his amazing help with making this story better than I could alone. This chapter delves into the personal thoughts, feelings, emotions, and battles they are fighting in their minds about the new found attraction for one another that the other is oblivious to. It also shines a more focused light on the hate in Zootopia for interspecies relationships. What will come of nick and judy as they both ask the question, am I truly in love? P.S. this chapter will go from third to first person a couple of times to more accurately portray Nick and Judy's personal feelings.**

* * *

 **Ch 3**

* * *

 **The mind is a strange thing**

* * *

The time was 8:00 am

"Why can't i just tell her" Nick thought. "Because dumbass if she doesn't feel the same sheel think your a creep. But. What if she does feel the same?" "huuu" Nick sighed "I'm hopeless" "Is that clear" chief Bogo says to him and Judy. "Yes sir" Judy says. "Oh. umm. Y-yes sir" Nick scrambled. "Stop dreaming and pay attention Wilde" Bogo states. "Yes sir sorry sir" Nick says sheepishly. "Ugh" Bogo sighs "dismissed!"

As Nick and Judy walk out of the meeting room, Nick says "hey hops what did we get assigned"

"You weren't paying attention?" Judy asks. "Sorry i was thinking about something" Nick says sheepishly. "What were you thinking about?" Judy asked "NOTHING!" Nick shouted quickly. "Uh hu" Judy said skeptically. "Any way, we are supposed to go to the Zootopia shopping center to act as extra security at a concert." Judy states happily. "Oh great protecting sum boy band from raging fan girls. Fantastic" Nick said sarcastically. "Hey!" Judy says "it's not my idea to do this, and besides it's Gazelle not some boy band. "Ohh" Nick says in a smug tone "no wonder you want this assignment, you get to see your girlfriend." "Nick!" Judy laughed. "Shut up, besides i'm already interested in someone" Nick's face stayed the same but on the inside he was panicking. "What if she likes a rabbit from her home, where is he. who is he." right then Nick realized he said the last thing out loud. Judy's smile faded and she blushed. "He um uh. He, he" Judy stuttered sounding nervous. "Why do you want to know?" Now it was Nick's turn to scramble. "I um I just want to know who my best friend is interested in." Nick replied. "Well" Judy starts "he is kind, and tall, and has the most handsome eyes I have ever seen, he also has the most comfortable tail I've ever felt."

"oh shit, I said too much" Judy thought. Nick's heart skipped a beat as he realized she was talking about him. "Well whoever he is" Nick smirked "I hope he treats you well." "uh thank you Nick" Judy says with a blush "we, uh w-we should be heading to the shopping center." Judy says quickly. "Uh, ok" Nick says with a smirk. They both make brief eye contact. "Wow" Nick thinks "her eyes are so beautiful" he then gets a warm feeling in his chest and his cheeks, he then realises he is blushing. He quickly looks away before Judy can see his blush. "Was that a blush" Judy thinks "or was it just hopeful thinking?"

When Nick and Judy arrive at the shopping center. they quickly make their way to the front to wait for Gazelle to arrive so they can escort her through the crowd to the back stage. "Hey Nick!" Judy says "we also got orders to protect Gazelle's boy friend" "she has a boyfriend?" Nick asks. "Yeah'" Judy says "only me, you, Gazelle, and the chief know so tonight she is revealing her relationship. Her boyfriend is accompanying her to the back stage so we are escorting him to" "hey hops" Nick says "it would be nice to know what her boyfriend looks like" "oh yeah" Judy says "sorry I forgot, he is a tall white and black tiger" "wow" Nick exclaims "it's kind of nice that Gazelle is making her unusual relationship so public"

"Nick" Judy says "I didn't know you support interspecies relationships"

"well" Nick replies with a blush "I used to be neutral about it but someone I know has opened my mind to it." "oh really" Judy asks "who is this someone" Nick's spine stiffened as he started thinking of a convincing answer just then a limo pulled up. "I'd better get that" Nick said as he opened the door and was greeted by Gazelle looking back at him with a polite smile. Gazelle stepped out of the limo and the crowd roared she waved much to the crowds approval. Then her boyfriend stepped out and the crowd went quiet. Gazelle and her boyfriend joined hands and started towards the entrance the crowd erupted in a mix of boos, cheering, but mostly shocked silence Judy was in front of Gazelle and Nick was behind her. As we got into the lobby there was mamals throwing profanities at Gazelle and her boyfriend from behind the wall made by Gazelles security. One male lion broke through and started screaming at Gazelle, Judy started trying to push the lion back but then he looked at Judy and kicked her in the chest with all of his rage and she went flying.

* * *

Nick's pov

As I watched the lion kick Judy and watch her body fly through the air something inside of me snapped. I walked through the famous couple to the lion, at that point it was only him screaming. the rest of the crowd at the sight of Judy being kicked became quiet. I. a one meter tall (three foot) fox, tackled a two and one third meter (seven foot) male lion with all of my rage and strength and he flew back into a display which shattered under his weight. I didn't care about him any more, all I could think of is.. "Judy" I screamed as I ran to a circle forming in the middle of the crowd. When I reached her she was in a pool of her own blood her broken body writhing in pain. "Judy!" I yelled Nick.. she wheezed, "don't talk" I said to her. I then grabbed my radio and yelled "officer down at Zootopia shopping center need immediate medevac" "medevac is on its way eta three minutes" the radio crackled. "Nick" Judy whispered "hold on carrots you'll be ok" I said "I'm sorry I should have been in front, if I was in front you wouldn't be hurt." "it..it's..ok..Nick..I..forgive..y-" Judy faded out. "Judy, Judy!" i screamed. I checked her pulse, it wasn't there she wasn't breathing. "JUDY!"

I started emergency C.P.R. compressions "1. 2. 3. 4. come on Judy. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17.18. Please don't do this to me. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. Breath. Breath." I check her pulse "fuck. Nothing! Grab an A.E.D." I screamed into the crowd "1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Please carrots please wake up! 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. Breath. Breath. Nothing. A.E.D. place one patch on the chest place one on the stomach. Set it to small mammals. 3. 2. 1. CLEAR." as the electrical pulse discharged her body curved and stiffened then she went relaxed. "Check pulse. Nothing C.P.R. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10." "30 seconds out" the radio crackled "24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. Breath. Breath. Check pulse. It's faint but she's not breathing. Breath. Breath. Check breaths, not breathing, breath. Breath."

"get back" a badger screams as a moose and koala bringing a stretcher follow behind the badger. They lift her onto the stretcher and run out the front doors. I follow them out the door and see her being loaded into an ambulance. The ambulance peels away.

Chief Bogo and the detective are talking with gazelle and her boy friend. They all look at me soaked in patches of Judy's blood wide eyed and adrenalin filled, but there is a small pain in the side if my torso I look down to see a knife with a golden lion on the grip sticking out of my side. I look up at the four, gazelle has her hooves over her muzzle crying, her boyfriend looks very scared, the detective is running towards a group of remaining paramedics, and chief Bogo, my stone cold chief, his eyes are wide in shock and concern. The only thing I can do before collapsing is look at the chief, I then fell to my knees. Collapsed on my back and then darkness.

* * *

 **(sigh) hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried a new format of first and third person mixing, the first person part was what goes through a person's head when they perform C.P.R. on another person, I know the feelings and adrenaline from experience because I have my C.P.R. license and sadly had to use it once on a man that had a heart attack. Below you'll find an explanation of some things you might not get. I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit rubbish because i've been very sick of late but have still willed myself to get up and go to school. But enough about me, in the comments tell me something you like in your literature, one thing you don't like in your literature which country/state you're from and what your gender is. Thank you all for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter ch 4: wounds heal scars don't**

 **thanks.**

 **If you have any questions just google A.E.D. or C.P.R.**


	4. ch 4 wounds heal scars don't

**Hello everyone I'll make this quick. For the next few chapters it will be in Nick's pov. So here is…**

* * *

 **Ch 4**

* * *

 **Wounds heal scars don't**

* * *

I run to judy, when I reach her she is broken and hurt on the ground but she is not moving. I see her body unmoving unbreathing with a knife sticking out of her chest. I drop down to my knees and lift her "Judy" I whisper whale a sob escapes my muzzle "WAKE UP! " I scream "Judy! Wake up!" "please" I sob. I hug her, "I'm sorry" Then she starts turning to sand, starting at the knife and radiating out. "No no!" I scream "Judy!" but she was gone, blown away into dust, the only thing left was a knife with a golden lion on the grip. I look around and see that the crowd has turned into darkness and I was left, floating, falling, alone.

"Mr Wilde" a voice said. "Mr wilde, I need you to wake up." I open my eyes and see the Zootopia skyline. "Mr Wilde" a voice to my right says. I turn my head to see a female panda, her nametag says Nurse Bambooa. "Ah Mr Wilde, you're awake" She says "how are you feeling?" I look at her and say "Fine why?" She sighs and says "Mr Wilde do you know where you are?" I look around and see that I am laying in a bed in the middle of a room with a white-blue wallpaper and the faint smell of cleaner and citrus. I look at her and shake my head. She sighs and says "Mr Wilde, you are in sahara square hospital. You were stabbed in the line of duty." Just then I remembered Judy. "Judy!" I yelled as I started to get up. "Mr Wilde!" the nurse shouts "you need to stay down" but I don't care I yell " Judy, is she ok"

The nurse responded by saying "she is in emergency surgery. Her condition is is still critical." I stopped struggling, I looked at the nurse in pure shock. The nurse continued by saying "She has a fractured skull, a cracked hip, her left arm is broken in three places, her left leg is broken in two places, six of her ribs are cracked, two of those six punctured her left lung, her left collarbone is broken, and she has massive internal bleeding."

I sit back in total shock and said "how did this happen?" the nurse responded by saying "you and officer Hops were escorting Gazelle and her boy friend through the lobby of Zootopia shopping center when Gazelle was attacked by a lion. Officer Hops tried to stop him but he kicked her across the lobby, you stepped up and tackled him through a window but you were stabbed in the process. You rushed to officer Hops and whale paramedics were on rout her heart stopped. You performed emergency C.P.R. with the assistance of an A.E.D. system until the paramedics arrived, you followed them outside then collapsed on the ground because of a knife that was lodged in between your fifth and sixth ribs… you saved officer Hops life."

I was taken aback, i then said in a small voice "how bad is she?" the nurse thought about it for a moment and said in a downwards tone "she will be lucky to live another hour" my heart sank my throat became tight and tears fell from my eyes. "Mr Wilde" she says "when we searched her phone for emergency contacts we found a note in her note book app that stated if she was incapable to decide, you would decide for her." I looked up in shock and said "what does that mean?" she in a hesitant tone said "you can decide to turn off her lifeline in case of a situation where she will never get well." I look at her and in a shocked tone say "if it comes to it I have to choose if Judy lives or dies?" she didn't say anything she just looked at the ground. I sat back speechless and still crying "mr Wilde" the nurse said "you have a visitor, he claims to be the chief of precinct one."

"Let him in" i say in a far off tone "mr Wilde" the nurse says "I will keep you posted on officer Hops condition" then she left.

After a few minutes of me quietly crying and thinking about what I could of done to avoid all that happened a knock on the door snapped me out of my dase "come in" I say quietly. Chief Bogo walks in the room and closes the door behind him, he then takes a seat in the chair next to my bed. "Hello" the chief says. I stayed silent. He sighs and softly says "Wilde. it's not your fault. She knew the risks going in, and what happened couldn't have been avoi.." "NO!" i interrupt not caring who i was yelling at "it could have been avoided! If I was in the front Judy wouldn't be fighting for her fucking life right now, and I wouldn't be scared shitless of the nurse coming in and saying that they couldn't save her!" "I..I should have been in the front" I sobbed "it..it should have been me instead of her"

The chief looks taken aback. "Nick" he says "why do you care so much?" I look at him my anger and frustration boiling over and yell "What the hell do you mean?" The chief calmly says "Nick until today I've never heard you yell, I've never heard you swear, I've never seen you cry, I've never seen you genuinely concerned, and I've never seen from anyone the strength and determination you showed in taking down the lion. even the rhino street gang that we took down wasn't as fierce as you were. So. Why do you care so much?"

"Because" I say scrambling for a convincing lie "because she is my partner" the chief's eyes narrow as he sits back in the chair "Is that truly why?" he asks "I" I start to speak but he cuts in "or is it because you found that through the time spent with her you have become attracted to her?" I look at him in astonishment and surprise and say "how do you…" but he cuts me off by saying "you may be a former con man but when you look at her your ears perk up and you get a look in your eye of pure love" "and i've noticed" he says matter of factly "that she gets the same way if not worse when she is around you." I look at the chief stunned and say "does anybody else know?" The chief smiles and says "as you know I am not good with detecting love between two people, especially if they are both not dating yet" "but" he continues "Clawhouser is, he is the one that told me. I asked him to keep it secret until i say. only Clawhouser and I know, and I intend to keep it that way until you and her start dating." the chief said with a small grin. "Thank you chief" I say relieved.

The chief gets serious again and says "I actually was still sceptical about it until I read the report on the incident, it stated that witnesses saw a fox police officer that stands at about one meter (three feet) and according to our records weighs 33.2lbs, without a run up tackled a two meter (6 foot) 420 pound lion, and whale having a knife lodged in his side through the lion four meters (twelve feet) into an acrylic safety glass display which was lined with a theft proof mesh completely shattering it and then proceeded to perform C.P.R. for approximately four minutes and twenty seconds while having a knife still in his side." the chief gives me a proud look and continues "what I just read is what a true officer, friend, and companion should do. As of right now I couldn't be prouder of you Wilde. After reading through your record while working at the force and finding that you have gone above and beyond on most if not all things you do here, and in light of the way you responded by putting yourself in danger to save civilians and pushing yourself past the limit to save a fellow officer… I would like to offer you the rank of sergeant." I looked at him stunned. He smiles and says "now I know you are worried about Judy so until you recover and she gets in better health you have paid leave." "th..thank you sir" i say. Then a knock on the door.

My stomach drops as the nurse comes in. " she ok. Is Judy ok" I asked her. "Yes" the nurse responds. A wave of relief washes over me and I say "oh thank god" tears of joy running down my face. The nurse gets a worried look and then says "but the doctors found that she is..she is in a coma." "a-a what" I say. The nurse responds by saying "A coma is a deep sleep that the person can not be woken from unless that person wakes up on there own" "how long does it last?" I ask

The nurse gets a sad look on her eyes and says "it varies from case to case, there have been comas that have lasted minutes and there are comas that last for.." the nurse stops and then finishes by saying "..decades"

When I hear the nurse say decades I stop, I stop my movement, I stop my thoughts, and I stop caring who sees.

I start crying, harder than I did when the other scouts muzzled me,

harder than I did when a fox cub died in my arms,

and harder than I did when I watched my dad get beaten to death in the streets.

You never know how much you truly rely on and love someone until you lose that

And I lost that

I cry

* * *

 **Hey how are you after this chapter?**

 **All stories come to an end… but this is not the end, the story is not done, not yet.**

 **Next chapter (ch5 'I cry')**


	5. hello everyone

hello everyone i'm sorry for the month and a half hiatus. the most prominent reason for my stoping is within the past 6 weeks i've had sum very life changing stuff happen. in that time frame i've come to my family and truthfully myself that i'm gay, i've been invited to co run a club that focuses on solving social, and emotional difficulties through the arts (this club is a somewhat unique club that is only in my school). now on to the more serious part, i started to go into a depression right before i wrote the last chapter, my depression was caused by me dealing with not being able to truly be me to my family i felt as though they would be disappointed in me because the gender i'm attracted to. once i told my family i got happier and more focused on my life. the second reason i am making this is to apologise. i'm sorry to the people i promised to help with there stories but dropped my end of the rope, thank you for helping me write my stories. on to the third and final reason. i have decided because my thought process and drive have changed so much within the past 6-7 weeks to completely drop this story and create a new one. the new story will be titled "unique love" it will be a story about the blossoming relationship between nick and judy and where it goes. this story wont have any major tragedies or references like S.S.A.H.G. did but will have some sensitive topics such as discrimination, violent crymes, hate crimes, and one or two characters that are part of the L.G.B.T. community (will not have an overload of these things but this is supposed to be as real as you can get) there WILL be some N.S.F.W. content and there might be some very N.S.F.W. content. the chapters that depict scenes of sexual behavior or extremely violent crimes will have N.S.F.W. before the chapter title and will hold a disclaimer at the beginning of the chapter. the genre of this story would be semi-realistic fiction if you over look the anthropomorphic characters. thank you all for following me this far and i hope you all like my new mindset and style.

-mieo


End file.
